


Drought's End

by Explicit



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Gunslinger's Revenge (1998), Il Mio West (1998)
Genre: 1800s, Bath, Breast Sucking, Breastmilk kink, Cowboys, Crying, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fondling, Guns, Gunslinger's Revenge - Freeform, Horses, Il Mio West - Freeform, Implied Gangbang, Light Bondage, Mild Humiliation, Mild Language, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Old West, Old Western, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Shootings, Slapping, Smut, Sobbing, Spaghetti Western, Spanking, Taunting, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Western, gunslinger, kicking, laughing, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explicit/pseuds/Explicit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mothers, lock up your daughters. Men, hide your women. Jack Sikora has just arrived in town and it has been a while..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwelcome Visitors

The sun blazed down on the dry, barren wasteland that stretched out before them, three men on horses continued their journey towards the next town, having quite outstayed their welcome in the last one. They had been riding for a few days and nights now, it hadn't so much as clouded up or rained for over a month and the heat was absolutely steaming them. The worst thing about being an Outlaw, was that you had to keep moving, just in case someone was clever enough to come after you with a Posse bigger than your own. It was sweltering, utterly scorching and the horses had slowed down considerably, their flanks white with sweat and their mouths drooling with thirst.

 

Each man had his head down, keeping their eyes shaded from the sun's harsh rays and their faces covered so as not to get burned. Every so often, one of the flanking men would glance up and with nothing to report, simply sighed and hung his head once more. The man in between the other two was dozing, accustomed to sleeping whilst riding, Jack Sikora could easily relax and snooze while on the move. He had two others with him because sometimes it paid to have eyes in the back of one's head, they were fiercely loyal to Sikora and he knew they were reliable to keep him out of harm's way at all times. Their names were Luke and Mark, Luke was a sandy haired man with green eyes and a thick mustache, while Mark was darker haired with brown eyes and a clean shaven face. They were decidedly younger than Sikora, but then they were very sharp and eagle eyed with their pistols, or he wouldn't have bothered bringing them with him at all. They were taller than Sikora by a head at least and they were quite muscular, the perfect sort of men to have at your flank when the shit hit the fan and when Sikora was around, that did tend to happen quite frequently. Sikora was a man of fleshy tastes, eyeing off the younger women but not adverse to taking an older one if she took his fancy, but then he wasn't fussy as all that, she didn't even need to be pretty.

 

"Jack.. " Mark nudged Sikora, "town ahead."

 

Sikora woke up and blinked in the midday heat, looking up to see the blurred outlines of buildings coming into view, looking like they were underwater from all the heatwaves rising up off the ground before them.

 

"It's about damned time too," Sikora spoke through clenched teeth, "yah!"  

 

They nudged their horses and encouraged them to hurry along, the horses could smell water troughs ahead and needed very little prompting after that, galloping towards the town with nostrils flaring in anticipation of a cold drink at long last. As they rode into town, they slowed and Sikora looked around at the mostly barren streets, likely due to the extreme heat keeping everyone indoors. Hitching their horses at a shaded post, the three men headed directly for the Saloon, pushing past several other men who were just coming out to see who had suddenly decided to come all the way out here to visit their little town.

 

"Hey, watch it!" one of them stumbled and frowned at the visitors.

 

Mark turned and shot him right between the eyes, while Sikora and Luke sat up at the counter and everyone else fell silent and shrank back with wide eyes in shock and fear.

 

"I'm thirsty," Sikora informed the bartender, whose hands shook as he fumbled to get the new arrivals a drink.

 

Some of the men crept out to fetch the Sheriff, but Sikora wasn't worried about that, anyone who had a job in law enforcement generally kept away from him if they valued their lives and the lives of their families. Sikora had a reputation for going after the family first, before he even considered killing the actual person who had pissed him off in the first place, but that was mostly when Sikora was feeling playful, if you were lucky he or his men would just shoot you then and there without warning. He was easily the quickest draw in the West, undefeated for years and he used it to his advantage, taking whatever he pleased from any place unfortunate enough to be graced by his most unwelcome presence.

 

Mark was likely the most trigger-happy out of the three, with Sikora often having to push his arm down from time to time if he needed more information from someone before Mark had a chance to blow their brains out first. Luke was the quieter one, unless the situation called for spontaneous action, Luke would do nothing without Sikora's say-so, which meant that Sikora didn't need to watch him as carefully as he had to watch Mark.

 

The body was dragged out of the Saloon and Mark stood close to Sikora, his gaze flicking from face to face, trying to determine if anyone would foolishly reach for their holsters but nobody did.

 

"This here is Jack Sikora!" Mark announced in his usual smug fashion to the silenced room, "no doubt you've all heard of him but just in case ya haven't, be patient, he'll get around to ya soon enough."  

 

Everyone did indeed seem to recognize the name, with many of the men glancing at their wives and daughters in concern for their chastity and welfare, some were rich enough to pack up and leave town for a few days until Sikora moved on, many others were not. If anyone was considering challenging Sikora, they certainly had changed their minds in those few seconds after the announcement and Mark felt at ease enough to sit next to Sikora, now he was flanked once again by his men, Sikora sat back and helped himself to his drink in a calm and unbothered manner.

 

His eyes slowly scanned the room, taking in the faces and pausing to smile aggressively at each of the women, looking them up and down lewdly and without shame. They all turned away from him, often hiding close to their fathers, husbands or some other trusted male who might happen to be nearby but this would not help them because once Sikora had made up his mind to have you, there was little anyone could do to stop him and he wasn't a stranger to raping a woman right there in public, with everyone standing around watching in shock. As far as anyone knew, Sikora did not have any family, nor did he ever marry or have children (that he knew of) so it made him that much more dangerous because he had nothing to lose but his life and he didn't really seem to value that very much either, for he flaunted it everywhere he went, almost as though he were tempting death itself, behaving as though he were invincible and taunting the fates to try to cut him down where he stood - if they dared. He lived every moment as if it were his last, the ideal lifestyle for someone such as himself and easily the envy of anyone tied down to one place or another, for to them, Sikora was the very definition of freedom itself and despite their hatred of him, many secretly envied him and some even wanted to be him but they simply didn't have the balls. Of course, freedom always came with a high cost and some days were better than others.

 

"You got a room free?" Sikora asked the bartender.

 

"N-no," came the shaken response.

 

"Good," Sikora smiled menacingly, "the boys and I will take one."

 

 

"O-of course," the bartender nodded, scrambling to get them a key.

 

He kept glancing at the door to the back room and Sikora became curious as to what might be so interesting in there, so he stood up and finished his drink before jumping over the counter and kicking the door open, gun in hand within seconds only to reveal a lovely young woman pressing herself up against the back row of barrels.

 

"Well, well," Sikora smiled, lowering his gun just a little as the bartender ground his teeth and blinked back tears of frustration and anger, "I'll bet you taste sweeter than mamma's breast milk, don't ya honey?"

 

The woman lowered her eyes, glaring furiously at the floor and the bartender wrung his hands nervously, he wanted to say something to deter Sikora from his young daughter but the vivid memory of the man who had been shot just a few minutes ago held his tongue still.

 

"What's your name, beautiful?" Sikora drew closer to the woman, though she could barely be called as such, Sikora wasn't overly fussed as long as she was over sixteen and she certainly was that by now but perhaps only just?

 

"My name is Ethel, sir," the woman replied, flicking her big, brown eyes up to meet with his harsh, cold, blue gaze just briefly before lowering them again.

 

"Ethel," Sikora continued approaching her until he was right in front of her, "lovely."

 

He leaned in and licked her, from her shoulder right up along her neck to her ear and she shuddered but didn't pull away so Sikora smiled, showing his teeth.

 

"Why don't you draw me a bath, Ethel," he said into her ear and it was not a request but rather a command and she nodded very slightly in response.

 

Sikora ran his hand up over her waist, his gun still in his other hand and he cupped her left breast, thumbing over the nipple to watch it harden under her garments.

 

"Don't keep me waiting," he told her in a low tone, his eyes flashing with warning at her as she met with his gaze once more.

 

He then slowly backed away, only turning when he reached the door and as he passed the fretting bartender, Sikora gave him a bone chilling smile and returned to his seat.

 

"Another drink," Sikora demanded, "something harder this time, that last one was like drinking my own piss!"

 

He spoke through clenched jaws, his fist coming down upon the counter hard, startling everyone and making the bartender jump.

 

"Please," the bartender said quietly.

 

"Yes?" Sikora growled at him, eyes fierce and scathing.

 

The bartender, whose name was Ernest, wanted to beg Sikora to leave the girl alone and encourage him to go for someone perhaps older but his bravery failed him right there and nothing more escaped his trembling lips.

 

"E-enjoy," Ernest chickened out, passing Sikora a stronger drink.

 

Sikora smiled at him in a most unfriendly manner, lifting his drink to his mouth and pausing for a moment.

 

"Oh," Sikora responded darkly, "but I intend to."

 

He watched as Ethel emerged from the back room, ogling her shamelessly with a hungry smirk as she passed him by and making her feel uncomfortable as she hurried up the stairs to make him a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's note: Jack only thinks she looks sixteen but do not be concerned, she is over 18, just with good genetics, she appears younger than she really is.


	2. Washing Up

Everyone in the Saloon had either fled to their homes or stayed behind in sheer curiosity and secret admiration with mixed feelings of disgust, resentment and envy. They really couldn't afford the water to spare, especially to bathe an Outlaw such as Jack Sikora.

 

Mark kept his ever watchful gaze wandering around the room, he didn't have much of a taste for alcohol and thus was always the sharpest reactor out of the three at any given time but he was twitchy and would always shoot first, ask questions later. Luke leaned back and drank until he felt sluggish, he did enjoy his booze and would never pass up the opportunity to gulp himself into a stupor if given the chance and Sikora hadn't told him not to get drunk, so he grabbed up another and another.

 

Sikora kept himself alert enough to be able to shoot straight, just on the very edge of the blurred line between being drunk and sober, he would only let himself fall into the throes of drunkenness if he felt it was safe enough to pass out somewhere without being taken by surprise and waking up tied to a chair or worse. He stood to his feet now, wavering slightly and knowing it was now that he must stop drinking, so he turned and headed upstairs to take his bath, entering the room and looking around at Ethel as she had filled it almost to the top by now.

 

"I'll leave you to it," Ethel said quietly, trying to move past him but Sikora snagged her arm.

 

"Where d'you think you're going, Missy?" Sikora asked her, "I never said you could leave."

 

"I thought you might enjoy some privacy is all," Ethel told him, trying to pull free, but Sikora just tightened his grip and she winced because he was not gentle about it.

 

"I ain't modest," he smiled at her toothily, "now roll up your sleeves and get my back."

 

She looked at him as he let her go, watching him start to undress and she glanced at his belt and holstered gun as he sat it on the floor carefully.

 

"Don't you be gettin' any ideas now," he warned her.

 

Ethel turned her gaze away as he dropped his pants, though she was unable to stop herself from peeking and she grew tense at the size of his package, he was very well-hung indeed, she'd never known the likes of such a size before. Sikora knew she was watching him and he laughed quietly, removing the rest of his clothes to reveal a lightly muscular body that never failed to impress, though nobody ever dared to admit it to his face, or anyone else's because he was a taboo subject, as if the mere mention of his name or his past deeds would somehow cause him to appear or curse the town into bad luck.

 

Sikora was a handsome man, with a lightweight muscular frame and he was very well endowed but it was his attitude and disgusting, unapologetic behavior that made him utterly reproachable. He could easily make the women swoon if he didn't make their skin crawl, but that was just the way he liked it, it wasn't much fun if they wanted him and he enjoyed the reluctance of his unwilling lovers far more than the eagerness of a whore any day of the week.

 

Sikora got into the tub and sat down, sighing as he removed his hat and sat it on the chair beside the large, wooden fixture. Ethel cautiously approached him as he then removed his tinted glasses, he looked at her and she swallowed dryly, kneeling down and rolling her sleeves back. Sikora let his head fall back, he closed his eyes and Ethel picked up the wash cloth, hesitantly bringing it up to wash his shoulders and upper arms, placing gentle pressure upon the back of his neck to encourage Sikora to sit up. He did so, albeit begrudgingly and Ethel ignored the grumble as she began to wash his back, which was pale and smooth, hardly dirty at all except for the perspiration and dust that occurred naturally when one rode for days on end.

 

So he wouldn't ask her to do it over again, Ethel was determined to make sure she did her best, she just wanted to get the job done and once she was able to, she'd flee to her home and not come out of it until she was certain he'd left town. Her hands were trembling, but her jaw was set in resolve, she could do this, it was just a bath.

 

"Mmm," Sikora leaned back and closed his eyes again, she could smell the alcohol on his breath and hoped he was lax enough to just laze about and not really bother with her much.

 

She held still and after a moment, his eyes opened and he looked at her again.

 

"Keep going," he instructed her firmly, his tone gave no suggestion that she was allowed to refuse, so she dipped the cloth back into the water and brought it up over his chest.

 

He hummed and dropped his head back once more, eyes closed in content for the time being to just let her get on with it, he found that the safer a woman felt in the beginning, the harder she fought and the louder she screamed when he eventually did make his full intentions known to her. Ethel washed his chest and under his arms, lowering the cloth to his abdomen and shyly keeping it just above his crotch, but she knew he wasn't going to let her just skip over that area and as if he were reading her mind, Sikora opened his eyes, raised his head and gave her a vulgar grin.

 

"Lower, pet," he told her firmly, "don't be shy."

 

Ethel shuddered as he ran his tongue provocatively over his top front teeth at her, the grin never leaving his face as she forced her hand to lower down onto his impressive genitalia.

 

"Yess," he uttered softly and dropped his head back once more, eyes closing as she began to gingerly wash between his legs.

 

Curiosity overcame her revulsion as she lost the cloth and squeezed his cock, he hissed through his teeth and his eyes flew open as his back arched a little and Ethel couldn't help but feel thrilled at his reaction.

 

"Sorry," she murmured, fumbling for the cloth and resuming her washing of his thighs now.

 

She hated to admit that she enjoyed the soft moans and sighs of relief he uttered during the bath, he was clearly tense and a little saddle-sore so this was very much a necessary and highly desired luxury that he'd obviously been denied as he traveled through the endless wastelands between towns. She washed his knees next and was intrigued at how sensitive they were, because he did not hold back his groans of enjoyment while she was rubbing them and massaging the soap into them firmly. Ethel got worried that she was giving him the wrong impression, what if he mistook her thoroughness for flirting?

 

Moving on to his shins and finally his feet, she watched his face contort with a mixture of expressions that looked like both pleasure and amusement, was he ticklish then?  

 

Ethel eventually sat back, she'd done her job and now she was very keen to escape before he could suggest anything more of her, but Sikora had already made his plans and there wasn't anything she could do to change them.

 

"I'm still feeling a bit dirty, sweetheart," Sikora drawled, lazing back again, "wash me some more, come on."

 

Ethel pursed her lips, picking up the cloth and bringing it to his neck, she washed it and then he grasped her wrist, pushing her hand right down there between his legs again. She reluctantly began to just stroke his rock hard erection with the cloth, amazed all over again at how much bigger it had become, as if it hadn't been big enough before! The door opened and Mark appeared just inside of it, so Jack glanced at him with half closed eyes.

 

"The Sheriff is downstairs," Mark informed him.

 

"And?" Sikora asked him, almost in a bored tone of voice that surprised Ethel at how calm he was in the face of being caught naked in a tub and arrested!

 

Mark simply smiled, his gaze lingering for a moment before he ducked back out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

 

"Aren't you worried you will be taken to jail without a stitch to cover yourself?" Ethel wondered.

 

"I didn't tell you to stop," Sikora snapped at her angrily.

 

Ethel gulped and started stroking him again with the cloth, he groaned and grasped the back of her hair, pulling it until she squealed and when her mouth opened, he forced her to kiss with him, slipping his tongue past her lips and swishing it around inside her mouth. Her muffled protests went largely ignored, except for that one part of him that was listening intently for the pure thrill of it all and Ethel was not let go until she became still and subdued. Sikora lost interest then and pushed her away, ready to get out of the tub and dry himself off.

 

"Get me a towel," he told her, standing up and stepping out as she blinked back tears of anger and handed one to him.

 

"Can I go now?" she asked him.

 

"No," Sikora told her stubbornly, "you will show me to my room. Bring my clothes and don't drop the gun."

 

Ethel gathered up his things unhappily into her arms while he dried himself off, then he wrapped the towel around his waist and she led the way to his room, following him inside and feeling her heart thumping madly in her chest when he locked it shut behind her. She put his clothes down and set his belt, holster and gun onto the small table nearby, looking at him as bravely as she could possibly make herself appear. Sikora just stared at her but he was no longer smiling at her, he was quite serious now as he dropped the towel and gestured to the door that led into the bedroom. Wiser women had deterred him in the past by behaving far too eager to please him, but Ethel hadn't quite picked up on that yet.

 

"No," Ethel whimpered, shaking her head and finally letting the tears streak down her face, "please no."  

 

Now he smiled, but only just a little and Ethel's lips began to quiver, she didn't want this and yet she knew it was going to happen, like it or not.


	3. Indulgence

"There's no need to be like that, darling," Sikora tilted his head, looking Ethel up and down with an impatient lick of his lips, "now take off your dress, there's a good little girl. Show Jack what you've got under there, come on."

 

Ethel's hands shook as she reached up to the top buttons of her dress, but she couldn't bring herself to undo them, not while he was standing there and staring at her so intently.

 

"Show me your bloomers then, love," he suggested, "slowly."

 

Ethel picked up the hem of her dress, hitching it up slowly and averting her gaze from him, as his expression became increasingly excited the higher she lifted it up. She just lifted the hem above her knees and he had walked over to her by now, standing right there and he ran his hands up over her inner thighs, making her press them together to prevent him from exploring any higher.

 

"No," he spoke in a warning tone and she whined softly, reluctantly parting her thighs, only to feel him slide one hand right up to her snatch and Sikora lifted his brows in mild surprise.

 

"That's interesting," he murmured, stepping closer to speak deeply and softly into her ear, "and so wet, too."

 

He drew back, smiling at her and she blushed very hot when he put his fingers into his mouth and sucked them noisily.

 

"You're not wearing anything under there," Sikora told her, "how naughty and, well, very convenient."

 

"It's too hot," Ethel complained quietly, she really hated sweating and having to wash sweaty under garments wasn't very pleasant, let alone walking around in them all day.

 

"Hmm," Sikora reached down for another fondle, making her turn her face away and blanch, he thrust his fingers deep inside of her and she gasped, wincing in pain because she hadn't been ready for that.

 

"Tight," he spoke with satisfaction, "but not virgin, what's the deal? You got a boyfriend, huh?"  

 

"No," Ethel admitted, her face redder than a ripe tomato now, "I didn't want to give my virginity to any man, so I took it myself."

 

He stood there for a while, thrusting into her with his fingers until she became embarrassed at the squelching noise it was starting to make.

 

"Carrot or cucumber, sweets?" he laughed, dark and soft and she just wanted to die right then and there of humiliation!  

 

"Perhaps you can give me a show a little later on," Sikora rasped heatedly, still fucking her with his fingers and she was dripping all over his hand and he was gently teasing and stroking his cock, keeping it erect and hard while he worked on her pussy.

 

Ethel bit back her moans, she really didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing them, despite the fact that she really, really wanted to, he clearly knew what he was doing to her, as his gaze never left her face, seeking a reaction. Shoving his fingers in deeper and curling them, Sikora slicked his thumb firmly over her clitoris and she felt herself buck involuntarily, a short whimper escaping her in sheer defiance of her will. A slow smile began to creep its way over Sikora's lips, as a high pitched moan slipped out of her mouth and more juices began to flow down over his hand, he could smell her arousal and he groaned with anticipation of fucking her with his eager, throbbing cock.

 

"Jaaaack!" Ethel cried out to him, hatred seething from her very tone as her body betrayed her so readily, "please stop!"

 

Her legs were trembling and her knees were bent, he started to kiss and lick at her neck, purposefully allowing saliva to drool from his mouth and run down the front of her dress onto her breasts until she grimaced in revulsion.

 

"Ohh, ahh, oh noooo!" Ethel felt something hot consume her loins as she began to feel tingly and submissive right between her legs, she could hear his cruel laughter in her ear as she bucked and convulsed into orgasm, shrieking with the intensity of the overwhelming feeling of pleasure and humiliation combining to send her into throes of unwanted ecstasy.

 

He continued slicking his thumb and thrusting his fingers, keeping her right up there until she shuddered and jolted again, the urge to climax all over again sending waves of pleasure crashing through her and making her vision double as the second orgasm weakened her will to resist him further.

 

"Yesss," Sikora hissed through his teeth, "ohh, you dirty little girl!"

 

She winced as he removed his four fingers from inside of her, looking disgusted with herself as he held up his hand and showed it to her, it was slick and gleaming with her juices all over, still dripping and sopping with her surrender. Sikora brought his hand to his nose and took in a long, deep inhale of her scent before he lowered it to his cock, coating it with her juices and humming softly as he stroked himself and worked it up into a twitching, hot, throbbing state once more.

 

"Take, the fucking, dress, off," Sikora told her firmly, breathing rapidly between his words and staring at her viciously, baring his teeth in a menacing way to ensure she got no ideas of refusing his request.

 

Ethel did as she was told, closing her eyes as she dropped the dress finally down to her feet, not wanting to see his expression and she could hear him practically drooling over her body, so young and fresh, it was tantalizing him and she knew it.

 

"Mmmm, I want to suck that tight, little pussy of yours, Ethel," Sikora told her in a low, rasping voice, "come here."

 

He held her close to his body, hoisting her up until she had to hold onto his shoulders for support. He stumbled forwards, her legs wrapped around his head and her pussy straddled his face, she felt the wall suddenly hit her ass and she leaned back as his mouth opened wide and his tongue flicked out to greet her sensitive, swollen clitoris.

 

"Ohh, oh no! Please!" Ethel found her voice again, "Jack! Oohh!"  

 

Not everyone was really allowed to call Sikora by his first name, so he spun around and Ethel had to put her hands upon the wall to keep herself upright, shouting out when she felt the burning sting of his hand when he spanked her fleshy ass very hard for her repeated offense. He kept slapping her ass and delving his tongue deep into her streaming pussy, her thighs were open as wide as they could go and she was bucking into his mouth without holding back anymore, her juices were dribbling down over his chin and he was groaning, suckling at her clitoris and spanking her harder until she sobbed in response to the red raw that he'd left behind. Her breasts were crushed against the wall as she let her cheek rest against it, trying to hold back her sobs and tears.

 

Ethel was not in control anymore, she couldn't fight back even if she tried, she bucked and moaned, calling out with incoherent, half formed words and as she climaxed and grimaced at his slurps and noisy gulps and groans, she couldn't help but feel her eyes sting as the hot streams of submission gushed and squirted out of her clenching, clamping pussy, his tongue swirling around inside her to ensure he got to lap up every last slick drop. Sikora then nuzzled and slow-licked at her pussy, exploring between her folds and circling her clitoris to savor the way her thighs trembled and her hips bucked.

 

Just as she was starting to come down, her hair clinging to her forehead and damp with perspiration, Sikora flung her down unceremoniously onto the bed and climbed over her, she looked into his eyes and cringed at his bared teeth, knowing what was to come next because she could feel his hot, throbbing cock against her thigh and it was wet at the tip, precum drizzling down his thick, lengthy shaft to mix with her slick juices that he'd coated himself with just minutes before.

 

"Time to open up and let me in," Sikora drawled into her face, forcing her thighs apart as she struggled to stop him and cried out for him to please stop!  He sat up a little and struck her jaw with the back of his hand, her head snapped to the side and she began to sob softly in defeat to try to appease him, blood now trickling from the split in her lip.


	4. Drought's End

Sikora pushed away from Ethel, sitting back and looking at her heaving chest as she sobbed quietly, her breasts were not quite big enough to interest him and so he was disappointed with them.

 

"Roll over for me, precious," he said to her, "show me that pretty, little pussy."

 

Ethel slowly shook her head, she really didn't want to and Sikora pushed her thighs apart, slapping her pussy so hard that she yelped and jolted in pain, rolling over to bury her face down into the pillows while her rear was lifted, presenting to him. Sikora hummed softly, parting her ass cheeks and massaging them while he looked down at her juicy, glistening pussy. He enjoyed how open and ready it was for him, long, thin strands of her juices were still seeping down from the wet folds and he licked his lips with eagerness of tasting her again but he was too hard and eager for something much more intimate now.

 

Ethel cried out when she felt him nudging that brutally thick cock at her entrance, she reared up and struggled away from him, making him become very angry and frustrated. He gripped the back of her neck roughly and flipped her over so that she would face him. He used her socks to tie her wrists to the bedposts, leaning over her as she squirmed and cried, trying to kick him but he kept deflecting her feet with his hands. Sikora grinned as he wrestled with her writhing body, excited now by her sudden violence and he pushed her knees firmly and roughly up against her chest, then he thrust into her and she yowled at the top of her lungs.

 

Sikora's legs were already shaking, he was so aroused by her screams and thrashes that he could barely contain his excitement and he began to groan loudly, falling into a rhythmic pace and pounding hard into her helpless pussy. Ethel began to swear and curse at him, trying to spit at his face but he just leered at her and laughed between bouts of groaning and telling her how wet and tight her little pussy was. Ethel managed to get close enough to bite his neck, she sunk her teeth in hard and wouldn't let go! Sikora let out a sharp yelp and back handed her again, forcing her to let go as he pulled out of her and shifted away, she could taste blood in her mouth but it wasn't all hers and she smirked at him in defiance.

 

Sikora leaned down and unholstered his gun, Ethel tensed up when he finally sat back up and showed it to her, he pulled her hands free of the socks and she scrambled back into the pillows, staring fearfully at the gun.

 

"Have you ever shot anyone, princess?" Sikora wondered, idly turning the gun over in his hands.

 

"No," Ethel replied in a tiny voice, gasping when he thrust it into her hands.

 

"Shoot me," he stood up and dared her, holding out his arms, "go on, do it."  

 

Ethel stared at him with wide eyes, she gripped the gun so tightly that she worried it might go off in her hands, was he insane?!  

 

"I-I can't!" she sputtered.

 

"Little baby girl," Sikora taunted her, "daddy's gonna rape you if you don't put a fucking bullet in his worthless head! Do it!!"  

 

Ethel's hands shook as she aimed the gun at him, her heart was hammering in her chest so hard, so loud, could she honestly murder a man? No, she'd be doing a good thing, she would be killing a known killer, but could she actually pull the trigger and fire at him?

 

Sikora started to laugh at her hesitation, he was so confident that she would not pull that trigger, his laughter grew louder and more amused the longer she gave pause, but it stopped and the room fell into dead silence when she screamed and finally pulled it!  

 

*click*  

 

Sikora frowned, she had actually done it.

 

"Well now," he said, rubbing his whiskered chin in contemplation, "I'm glad I emptied the bullets out first."  

 

Ethel stared at him in disbelief, pulling the trigger several more times in quick succession, only to hear that same frustrating click click click every single time and Sikora laughed at her again, wrenching the gun from her hands and setting it aside. He grabbed her, kicking and screaming, pulling her down into his lap as he sat upon a chair and she gasped as he slipped straight into her pussy, his cock ramming her hard and fast as he held her tight against his body, she squirmed and spun around and she almost got free, but he grasped her waist and pulled her back into his lap, now fucking her again as she faced away from him. She held his knees, rubbing them and massaging them to weaken him and he groaned, his grip on her did lessen but not enough for her to escape.

 

Sikora closed his eyes and threw back his head, moaning loudly before he gazed hazily down and watched his glistening cock as it emerged from deep inside her pussy, only to drill it right back inside again. Ethel began to mewl and moan, he raised one hand and slapped her ass until it was bright red and she was crying out for him to stop. Ethel trembled into climax once again, ashamed and unable to open her eyes anymore, she couldn't face him or anyone else and she kept her eyes shut tight. Sikora bounced her up and down in his lap, then he held her down firmly and impaled her as he finally reached his climax, roaring into release and breathing raggedly in pleasure and relief.

 

The room fell silent once more and as he began to calm, Sikora looked up and Ethel glanced towards the window, it was raining!

 

He let her go and she scrambled to the corner, hugging her knees to her chest but he didn't care anymore, she'd served her purpose and he had finally been able to orgasm after days without a woman in sight. He stood up and put his clothes back on, taking his time so he could watch Ethel shivering and cowering in the corner, shooting him glances of utter venom every so often. Did she honestly think she was safe now?  He walked to the door and pulled it open, smiling at Luke and Mark when he saw them standing just there.

 

"Drought's over boys," Sikora told them, as the rain beat down harder on the tin roof.

 

Mark and Luke shot each other a quick grin and they went into the room, shutting the door behind them and Sikora leaned against the door, looking down at his boots as he listened to Ethel begin to cry out and scream all over again.  

 

And he just stood there, and smiled to himself..

 

 

 

 

****


	5. Bonus Chapter #1

Mark was the first one to saunter over to Ethel, eyeing her greedily and licking his lips.

 

"Well hello there pretty girlie!" he taunted her with a devilish grin, "come an' see what uncle Mark's got fer ya!" 

 

Ethel scrambled backwards but he grabbed her by the hair, hauling her closer and she screamed and tried to punch him. Mark just laughed and held her wrists tightly, pressing her back against the wall and lewdly looking her naked body up and down.

 

"Mmm, we've been real good to deserve this fine young filly, Luke!" Mark drooled over her. Ethel grimaced as he shoved his pants down to his ankles, he hadn't bathed and he smelled of body odor, sweat and horse. She just about choked and gagged on the stink alone, Luke couldn't help but giggle drunkenly in the corner, using the nearest bedpost to support himself upright.

 

"I don't think she likes yer smell too much, Mark!" Luke spoke with amusement.

 

"Is that so?" Mark lowered his voice, "well then, maybe you wanna go down there and clean me up some, hm?"

 

"No!" Ethel protested, feeling him place pressure upon her shoulders, there was no way she'd ever let him put that filthy cock into her mouth!

 

"Argh!" Mark suddenly cried out and collapsed to the floor, barely able to breathe. Luke was just about collapsing himself now, unable to function for laughing too hard. Ethel inched towards the door, she'd brought her knee up hard and fast, it connected with Mark's scrotum and he'd gone down like a sack of bricks. Ethel quickly pulled the door open and rushed out, straight into Sikora's arms. She cried out and thrashed against him, then she went limp with defeat as he just dragged her right on back into the room and shut the door.

 

"Can't you two ever get anything right?" Sikora demanded of them, "now, who is going first?"

 

"Ugh," Mark slowly got to his feet, "Luke is."

 

"Please," Ethel begged Sikora quietly, her voice trembling. Sikora hauled her by the arm over to the bed and forced her down onto it, ignoring her pleas for him to let her go.

 

"Come on!" Sikora urged Luke, who stumbled over and got up onto the bed at his command.

 

"Better watch out fer her feet," Mark warned him, "bitch kicks like a mule!"

 

Luke grasped her thighs and parted them, Ethel screamed and arched her back in an attempt to thrash, crying with tears streaming down her face as she felt his cock pushing into her. She was defenseless, there was nothing she could do and nobody was coming to help her. Luke thrust into her for a while, then he pulled out and encouraged Sikora to help him flip her over. Luke was more of an ass man, so he wanted to fuck her in the rear instead. Sikora readily obliged and soon Ethel was yowling with the searing pain of being penetrated in the ass. Sikora was getting the full blast of her vocals right in his ears, so he loosened his belt, released his cock from his pants, pushed her head down and put her mouth to work.

 

"Aah baby girl," Sikora sighed and leaned back against the wall.

 

Ethel sobbed as she took his oversized length into her mouth, Luke was slapping her ass while he fucked it and she kept crying out, the sounds now muffled by Sikora's erection. Mark slowly wandered over, excited now by the display and he lay his head down just between Ethel's legs, grasping her hips and using his tongue to eat out her dripping pussy. She wailed and gagged as Sikora began to thrust, her body was being completely violated now and she was helpless to stop it. Sikora's hands gripped into her hair, keeping a tight reign on her but Ethel wasn't struggling anymore. Her eyes were closed and she just let them rape her, thinking of a far away beach where she was getting herself a nice tan in the lazy afternoon sun. Sikora suddenly grunted and shot down her throat, eyes mere slits watching Mark and Luke as he thrust a few more times, hard and firm just to make emphasis to Ethel that he was in charge here. She choked down his load, gagging and sputtering on the rest of it as it shot onto her face because he had pulled away from her and was still spurting. Sikora shifted off the bed and straightened himself up, leaving her there to suffer alone. Luke was next to go over the edge but Mark had yet to begin fucking her, perhaps he was still too sore. Ethel thought it was over when Luke finally moved away from her, she gasped and panted but Mark wasn't skilled enough to bring her to orgasm, not after she'd experienced Sikora's expert touch. Mark's tongue soon got tired and he sat up, pulling Ethel against his body. She found her voice again and began to cry out and struggle, Luke moved in to help hold her down now. Sikora was back outside the door by this time, he hadn't quite finished with Ethel yet but he was patient enough to wait for his men to finish up.

 

Some minutes later, the louder protests and screams began to die down into soft whimpers and sobs. Ethel had given up once again and the two men had less trouble handling her after that, able to finish raping her and feeling her up in any way they could imagine. She felt completely violated and alone, terrified and broken. Ethel wanted to call out, but there was only one person whom she just knew had to be within earshot.

 

"Jack!" she cried pitifully, sobbing and gulping with tears streaking down her face, "Jack, help me, please!" 

 

Luke and Mark laughed, pulling her hair and making her squeal. Sikora slowly raised his head, brow furrowed as he puzzled over her logic. Why call to him? Had she not realized that he'd sent them in to begin with? Sikora did not go in, but as the door opened up and the two other men swaggered out, smirking and satisfied while they did their belts back up, it was the strangest feeling that came over him. Was it anger?

 

It burned in his chest and stomach, normally he would now follow Luke and Mark back downstairs but something made him turn and look in at what he'd allowed to take place. Ethel lay trembling on the floor, she was breathing rapidly in fear and gulping great sobs racked her body. She felt blinded with pain, those two were rough and she'd fought her hardest to deter them, exhausted now and helpless to try to counter anything that might happen next. She slowly looked up as he knelt down beside her, feeling his fingers run through her sweat matted hair.

 

"Now d'ya see what happens when you disobey me, princess?" Sikora asked her. Maybe it was just because the other two were goading and taunting her repeatedly for the last several minutes, their voices cruel and harsh but Ethel could have sworn Sikora's tone had softened somewhat. She nodded weakly, what even was the use in arguing anymore? She squeaked when he suddenly pulled her head back, eyes flashing and fierce at her.

 

"I didn't hear ya, little girl!" Sikora snarled. Definitely not softer, Ethel gasped and felt more tears roll down her cheeks, he was hurting her.

 

"Y-Yes!" she whimpered, "ow!"

 

He pulled her hair again, harder this time.

 

"Yes, Mister Sikora sir!" he bared his teeth as he spoke.

 

"Yes, M-Mister Sikora, sir!" Ethel stammered, her voice trembling. He let go of her hair at last and she lowered her head, feeling the stinging throbs on her head but not daring to move or try to soothe it, she was too afraid. He touched her cheek and she flinched away from him, expecting him to hit her for this but he did not.

 

"How old are you exactly?" Sikora wondered, "sixteen?"

 

"Nineteen," she said softly, "please, I want to go home."

 

"Of course," Sikora slowly stood to his feet, "I'll even take you there myself."

 

Ethel looked up at him, red faced and confused, but why would he make such a grand gesture as this?

 

"You'd see me home safely?" she whispered.

 

"You have my word," Sikora promised, "come on now, get your clothes back on."

 

Ethel nodded and did as she was told, Sikora leaned against the wall, losing interest quickly but something held him back from walking away just now.

 

"I'm ready," Ethel told him meekly. Sikora looked at her, half amused at her torn attire and he took her hand into his own. She tried to pull out but he gripped tighter and made her wince and gasp.

 

"Now, now," he said softly to her, "none of that, y'hear? We're going home, isn't that what you wanted?"

 

Ethel nodded slowly, following as he led her downstairs. She could feel the wetness between her legs, it slicked as she walked and ran down her thighs. She felt like sobbing again, but managed to hold it in and kept her head down. She simply couldn't face those sympathetic stares all around her, those accusing eyes and yet nobody moving to her aid. As Sikora moved towards the Saloon entrance, Ethel was stunned as to why the Sheriff wasn't here, despite one of the men having announced his arrival earlier. _Coward_ , she thought to herself. Luke and Mark naturally stood up to follow Sikora out of the building, they'd not leave his side or sight unless they knew it was safe enough to do so. Eager to get home, Ethel didn't even think until they neared the front door and then she suddenly started to think again as to why Sikora wanted to bring her home where she'd be safe from him.

 

The front door opened as they stepped up to it and Sikora invited himself inside, the other two grabbed Ethel's mother and pushed her back inside as she had just been about to go out. Mark covered her mouth so she couldn't scream, Luke locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed and Sikora made them both sit down in the kitchen.

 

"I knew your momma would be a pretty little thing the moment you said you were nineteen," Sikora grinned like the cat who got the cream, "you got real good genes there little girl."

 

Ethel's face flushed hotly, she looked at her mother with big, apologetic eyes but her mother simply gave her an expression of forgiveness and understanding, as well as sympathy. This wasn't Ethel's fault, she knew that.

 

"Can I get you boys some coffee?" Ethel's mother asked, trying to buy some time for her husband to come home.

 

"No thank you," Sikora politely declined, "now, what's your name?"

 

"Edith," replied Ethel's mother, "what do you want from us, Sikora? We ain't rich folk, there's nothing for you here."

 

"Could've fooled me," Sikora drawled, kneeling down to lift at her dress and laughing when she swatted at him, because she was quickly restrained by Mark, so Sikora could then lift her dress right up to reveal her underwear and humiliate her.

 

"Not everyone can afford such fine quality silk in these parts," Sikora murmured, his eyes locked with hers as he licked his front teeth in a lewd grin, tracing her snatch through her silken bloomers with his fingers, "mmm, soft."

 

Edith glared at him and grit her teeth, denying to herself of the sensual pleasure he was doing to her with that one simple gesture.

 

"My husband will be home soon!" she hissed at him but Sikora heard the quiver in her voice to suggest she was enjoying his stroking of her clit through the silky soft fabric.

 

"But Edith," Sikora pulled away and stood up, looking down at her menacingly, "you're the one I'm interested in, not your husband."

 

Edith gulped but kept glaring, trying to look strong and deter him from even trying. Ethel started to panic fearfully, if Sikora took her mother to the bedroom she would be left alone with Mark and Luke again. She gave a shudder, looking to plead Sikora with her eyes not to leave her here alone with them! Sikora glanced back at Ethel and gave her a smile, but it was not a warm nor a friendly one.

 

"Now don't you worry, missy," Sikora reassured her, "I haven't forgotten about you."

 

Ethel shivered.

 

"Wh-What do you mean?" she stammered, surely she had been through enough?  Sikora knelt down beside her, raking his eyes over her body to make her squirm and he laughed darkly.

 

"I'm still waiting on that little show you promised me," Sikora said quietly, touching her cheek, which was red from having been slapped at some point back at the Saloon.


	6. Bonus Chapter #2

Ethel jerked her head away, causing Sikora to laugh quietly and his eyes lit up at the reaction.

 

"Now," Sikora spoke to Ethel, "go to your room and get some rest, you're gonna need it."

 

Ethel slowly got to her feet, holding back sobs as she obediently went to her bedroom and closed the door. She threw herself onto the bed and cried into the pillows, begging for something or someone to save her.

 

"Mark, make sure she doesn't come out," Sikora instructed. Mark nodded and went to stand over by the door, eventually making himself comfortable by sitting down and leaning back against it. If it opened, he'd fall backwards and so even if he fell asleep, he'd know. Sikora looked around at Luke, who was passed out in an armchair nearby. Then he turned his attention back to Edith, showing her his impossibly perfect teeth.

 

"What's for dinner?" he asked her.

 

"That food's for my family," Edith spoke to him firmly, "it ain't for you."

 

Sikora felt that he had been patient enough with her, he moved quickly to suddenly pin her against the wall. She whimpered upon contact with the wall and gulped, looking into his fierce, blue eyes and fearing the silent snarl upon his face.

 

"You're lucky I'm spent," he spoke through bared teeth, "that daughter of yours really knows how to get a man going."

 

He laughed at the rage flashing in her eyes, letting her go. Edith exhaled slowly, her heart pounding hard in her chest. She felt rage inside of her as she watched him ease himself down into an armchair, he had defiled and violated her daughter and by the end of this experience, she was determined to kill him.

 

"That wound on your neck looks painful," Edith told Sikora, "I'll patch it up for you, if you like."

 

She went to fetch her kit and Sikora was still and patient while she tended to the bite mark that Ethel had left behind. It was mostly dried blood, so it didn't need a plaster or anything stuck on it. Edith was furious, yes but she was brought up to be hospitable and the way she saw it, maybe if she was nice to Sikora, he may just leave her alone.

 

Strangely enough, sitting down to dinner was actually quite pleasant, if one could ignore the high level of hatred and tension in the dining room. The outlaws ate and talked among themselves, but didn't deny the women a seat at the table for a hearty roast meal as well.

 

Afterwards, Ethel bathed and went to bed, surprised that Sikora had left her alone to do so. Mark and Luke slept in the living room, while Sikora stood nearby to Edith while she washed up the dishes.

 

"What do you want from me, Sikora?" Edith dried her hands upon her apron, eyeing him up and down warily, he'd been on his best behavior and it was starting to worry her.

 

"I want the front door key," Sikora held out his hand.

 

"No," Edith backed away, she'd planned to escape tonight. She had been very disappointed that her husband hadn't showed up, he was always home in time for dinner. She figured he must know about Sikora being in town and the coward had decided to stay at work, probably sleeping in a room down at the Saloon by now. Sikora moved towards her, backing her into the wall where he leaned in and breathed onto her neck. She shivered, trying not to enjoy the sensation as he groped around in her bra and located the keys to the house. He then pulled away, a smug smile gracing his handsome features. Edith scowled at him, trying hard to stop herself from thinking he was good looking.

 

"Much obliged," Sikora sneered at her, tipping his hat and wandering back off into the living room. Edith hung up her apron, then she went into the living room and saw him seated in an armchair, yawning tiredly.

 

"Why don't you go on and get some sleep, Sikora?" Edith suggested, "you can use my bed, I'll find somewhere else to sleep."

 

"Mighty kind of you, Edith," Sikora nodded in appreciation, "but I've already claimed my bed for the night."

 

He stood up and offered her a forced kiss to her mouth, holding her chin tightly as she tried to turn her head away. She felt his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth and she squirmed, his arms came to wrap themselves around her body and haul her up against his own. He subdued her at last and they made out for a few moments, then he pulled away and she spun around, spitting as he laughed with dark amusement.

 

"Goodnight missus," Sikora leered at her and headed for Ethel's bedroom door.

 

"I ain't your missus, Sikora!" Edith spat again, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "w-where are you going?"

 

"To bed," Sikora responded idly, "I'm plum tuckered out."

 

Edith watched helplessly as Sikora went into her daughter's bedroom and shut the door, she gave a heavy sigh and went to her own bedroom to curse her cowardly husband and fret for hours until she fell asleep, unable to remain awake any longer.

 

When Ethel awoke the next morning, she smiled in the warm sunshine of her bedroom and stretched out, cuddling up into the warm body beside her. Then she slowly opened her eyes and stiffened up, Sikora was asleep right beside her, with one arm draped over her abdomen. She carefully lifted the covers, he was nude right down to his toes and she gently put the covers back down. The keys were on the bedside table, if she could just wriggle out from under his draped arm and grab them, she could escape and go for help - but would anybody come, upon hearing his name?


	7. Bonus Chapter #3

Ethel carefully reached down, slowly closing her fingers around Sikora's wrist, her breath held and her body trembling. He was easily the most dangerous man in these parts and she had to be in the same bed as him, but Ethel was sort of wondering why he hadn't tried anything while she slept? Sikora was completely nude and in a deep sleep himself, so she could only guess that he'd spent himself and had become too tired for getting up to any more mischief until he'd slept. She raised his arm, ever so slowly as she exhaled softly, pausing when he furrowed his brow. She was tense for a moment, then his face relaxed and he hummed softly, so she carefully, tentatively lowered his arm away from her and set it down gently onto the bed between them.

 

"Sikora?" she whispered. He didn't respond, so she slowly pushed the covers away from her body and slid off the bed. Padding around to the nightstand, Ethel took a deep breath and reached over to grab the keys, she was expecting him to stop her but he hadn't moved and she gathered them up silently into her palm. Her heart beat hard, thumping away as she crept back towards the door, she was going to make it! Ethel placed her other hand upon the door knob, glancing back insecurely at Sikora. He looked peaceful and ruggedly handsome, she wished he wasn't such a nasty piece of work, she could honestly see herself falling for him if his behavior changed. With a careful, slow turn of the knob, Ethel gently pulled the door and paused. It felt heavy and easily came towards her in a hurry, so she held it firmly and glanced down. 

 

"Oh no!" she whispered softly to herself, as one of Sikora's men was sleeping there, slumped against the door. If she opened it just enough to get out, he'd definitely be in an uncomfortable enough position to wake up. That's the last thing she needed, to be mauled again by Sikora's dogs. She closed the door as carefully as she could, if it had been Luke then she'd have tried her luck but Mark wasn't nearly as drunk last night as the other man and Ethel sighed heavily as she slumped against the door. She looked up, hope filled her once again as she spied the window, of course! Why not?? Ethel softly tip-toed over to her window and unlatched the lock, sliding the window open slowly and pulling away the curtains to peer outside. 

 

It was still very early in the morning and nobody was around, not even the milkman. Ethel looked back around to check if Sikora was still asleep and he was, he hadn't moved an inch the entire time and she heard him grunt and sniff, making her heart hammer in her chest but he did not awaken. She hoisted one leg into the window, leaning her body half outside to look down and try to gauge how far she needed to drop but then her eyes met with another frustrating sight. Luke was sprawled out under her window, on the ground and unconscious. There was no way she'd be able to make the leap over him without hurting herself, she couldn't step onto him because he'd wake up for sure. She could have screamed, she was so close and yet she could not escape! Ethel slid back inside and looked over at the bed, Sikora shifted and rolled over to face her, eyes still closed. Ethel sighed softly, it was actually a bit of a thrill to see him laying there fast asleep because it put her into the position of power, despite being helpless to leave the bedroom. He was unconscious, that meant she could try to tie him up or incapacitate him somehow. 

 

Ethel slowly approached the bed, looking around her room and trying to figure out how to do this and wondering if she would even bother because Mark or Luke would just untie him anyway. Sikora's eyes slowly opened and she froze, staring at him with wide eyes, stunned as he blinked awake and slowly sat up to yawn and rub his eyes. Sikora stretched and wriggled his toes, a lazy smile upon his face as he easily guessed what she had been up to this morning because she held the keys in her hand and the window had been opened. 

 

"Mornin' honey," Sikora drawled, his voice sleepy in his still drowsy state as he yawned again, "where the fuck's my breakfast?"

 

Ethel shuddered, he did not sound like a morning person at all.

 

"I couldn't get out," she defended herself, "your guard dogs won't let me leave this room!"

 

"I didn't ask for an excuse!" Sikora spoke to her firmly. He sat up and leaned back against the pillows, reaching over to the nightstand and running his fingers over the gun resting there. He found it strange that she hadn't picked it up, but then perhaps she knew he wouldn't keep it loaded while he slept. She was a quick learner, that was good because Sikora preferred it that way rather than having to repeat himself. 

 

"What would you like for breakfast then?" Ethel wondered, trying to contain her anger and he noticed this, it made him laugh quietly and she blushed furiously that he wasn't taking her mood seriously. Sikora smirked and patted the bed, right next to himself and Ethel looked confused as she reluctantly walked closer. Sikora reached out and snagged her around the waist, she let out a yelp as he hauled her onto himself and groped between her legs, stroking her slick pussy already wet for him and she blushed with shame.

 

"Anyone would think you actually _liked_ me," Sikora growled into her ear with a smug tone of voice, "ohh pretty little darlin' wants daddy's cock, doesn't she?"

 

Ethel whimpered, she could feel herself growing wetter as his expert fingers teased and slicked between her folds, targeting her sensitive clitoris and fingering her wet hole. She tried not to, but a low moan escaped her and she arched her back a little, parting her thighs for him and grimacing as she felt her juices running slowly down over her silken thighs. He pressed his face close to her neck, taking in a deep breath through his nose, nostrils slightly flaring to take in her sex scent. 

 

"Mmm," his deep, gravelly voice sent shivers of pleasure through her body and she gasped softly as he plunged his fingers into her, first two, then four. Slicking, long and slender, slightly calloused and rough.. She closed her eyes, rolling them as her lips parted and his tongue snaked to the corner of her mouth. She turned her face away and he licked her, leaving a wet trail all along her neck from her shoulder to her ear. 

 

"Uhhh," his moan was a heated breath, right against her ear and she let out a pleading whimper in response, she could feel his cock digging into the small of her back as he became excited and erect. She bucked her hips and tried to roll away from him, surprisingly, he let her go until she got halfway across the bed, then he pulled her backwards strongly by her knees. She grasped the sheets but it was of little use, he hauled her up until he was tonguing her pussy deeply, making her cry out in both pleasure and protest. His large hands held her firmly in place by gripping her thighs, now on either side of his head and she couldn't get away. 

 

"Aahh, uuhh, ohh! J-Jaaaack!" Ethel cried out his name. Her thighs were quivering and she moaned loudly, hearing him noisily licking and suckling her soaking wet pussy, pulling her slick folds into his mouth and biting gently, swirling his soft tongue firmly to wash over her pulsing clitoris, the pitch of her cries grew higher and more desperate as he groaned deeply in content of eating her out. She hissed when he got excited and dug his fingers hard into the soft flesh of her thighs, now bucking and grinding herself uncontrollably against his face. Sikora didn't resist nor discourage her and she threw back her head, screaming his name and sobbing as she collapsed down, her cheek resting against his hot, throbbing cock that slicked her face wet with precum. She panted, moaning because he was licking her slowly now, sucking her clit into his mouth and nibbling it with his lips firmly. She began to breathe heavily again, bucking her hips and parting her thighs to gain more friction against him. 

 

"Ohh, oh no no, NO! Huuhh!!" Ethel howled and came hard into a second climax, her body jolting and her hips snapping wildly. Sikora gripped her thighs tighter, she winced and knew they were going to bruise, he was marking her like she belonged to him and it made her heart race to think she would be taken from her home and forced to go with Sikora and his goons. Was he planning that? Her head was whirling as she vaguely felt him shifting her away from his head, pushing her down from him as if no longer interested. She looked around at him and he grinned at her, lewdly licking his lips and suckling his fingers. Humiliated, Ethel turned her gaze from him and shakily rested down onto the bed, breathing heavily and feeling her juices slick and wet, seeping everywhere down her thighs and onto the sheets.

 

Sikora got up off the bed and Ethel watched him pull on his pants, he winced as he tried to tuck his monster erection into them and she had to wonder why he was not raping her but she didn't have to wonder for long.

 

"Ethel! Sikora! Breakfast!" her mother's voice called from the kitchen and Sikora smiled, his teeth showing as Ethel figured it out for herself. Edith wanted him out of her daughter's bedroom, she thought she had risen early enough to have caught him still sleeping.

 

"Well now, ain't that interesting?" Sikora buckled his belt loosely, "seems I've already had mine though.. "

 

Ethel looked at him with big, pleading eyes.

 

"Please," her voice trembled, "no.. not my mother.. "

 

He walked past the bed, shirtless because he wasn't going to be dressed for long anyway and he felt a tug on his arm. He looked at Ethel, her eyes were red and she begged him again. Sikora pushed her into the wall, reaching down and fingering her to make her twist and moan while he leaned down close to her ear.

 

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, my little whore," he said to her quietly, "and daddy's still fucking hungry.. "

 

He pushed her harder into the wall until it hurt her back, crushed his lips to hers until their tongues dueled and their teeth clashed. Ethel panted heavily through her nose, moaning loudly and writhing at his touch, his fingers plunging in and out of her clenching pussy, dripping, drenched, soaking. She felt her cheeks burning as his fingers squelched into her heat, curling until she screamed, muffled into his mouth and he let her slowly crumple to the floor, knees too weak to support her anymore. With a step taken back, he grabbed her hair and she whimpered as he tilted her head back roughly. 

 

"Open!" he said firmly.

 

Ethel began to sob as she slowly opened her mouth and he shoved his fingers inside.

 

"Now, suck.. " he instructed her.

 

Ethel did so and he watched intently, eyes rolling once or twice as he sighed softly, her tongue cleaning his fingers neatly and her tears sliding down her cheeks hotly. Sikora leaned down and slowly licked her cheeks free of the salty secretion, smiling at her as he removed his fingers from her mouth. Ethel gagged at the taste of herself, it was unpleasant to her but he didn't seem to care. Sikora stood back a little more, impressed and surprised.

 

"It's so hard to get out of the bedroom when you're around," he remarked with amusement, "I may just keep you a little while longer, pet."


	8. Bonus Chapter #4

Breakfast was quiet enough, with eggs and toast, sausages and bacon. There was enough to feed the men until they were sated, though Edith checked her food supplies and wrung her hands with worry. If they stayed for any more than three days, there wasn't going to be enough left to feed her family, not that Sikora would give a damn, though perhaps he would leave sooner if she hid a lot of the food and simply told him tonight that they'd eaten everything she had. With that plan in her mind, Edith just had to make sure the men were kept occupied while she found places to stash the food without being caught. Luke and Mark thanked her for the meal and went off to the living room to boast to one another about past things they'd done, reliving some of their finer moments and recalling the day they'd met Sikora.

 

Edith noted they never referred to him as Jack, even when he wasn't around, she wondered about this as she washed up the dishes and frowned curiously. He didn't seem to like it, reputation suggested that you only ever said it once, after that you were shot dead for the second offense. It seemed to Edith that it may very well be a sensitive subject, but upon further reflection, Sikora was not a sensitive man, so it had to be about control and intimidation. Forced respect, perhaps, giving himself the false sense of authority by not allowing anyone to be on a first name basis with him. Not even his hired goons, whom he probably fucked when there were no women around but there'd been no evidence of Sikora ever going for men before, so that idea was quashed right out of her head the moment it set foot in there.

 

As she dried her hands and set the last dish up to dry, Edith removed her apron, hung it up and turned to go and find her daughter, but she ran right into Sikora - again.

 

"I do wish you'd quit doing that," Edith breathed shakily, her heart thumping madly with her shock at him suddenly being there when she hadn't been expecting him to even have bothered hanging around, "where's Ethel?"

 

"She's taking a bath," Sikora replied with a smile that reminded Edith of a rattlesnake for some reason, "now, if you don't want me to send in my boys for a bit of water sport, you'll come upstairs with me, nice and quiet, alright?"

 

Edith felt like crying, she really did and Sikora looked a little surprised to see her bottom lip trembling and her eyes gloss over.

 

"Now whatever could be as bad as all that, hm?" Sikora held her chin gently, stroking it with his finger and thumb. Edith was strangely calmed by this, until she suddenly got angry and slapped his hand away.

 

"I ain't your damned horse, Sikora!" she snapped at him. Sikora averted his gaze slightly, just for a brief moment, as if he hadn't been aware of what he was doing just now.

 

"Stupid bitch!" he back handed her at the second word, the loud slapping sound met with her ears as his hand connected with her jaw and she stumbled backwards with a sob, but she knew there was no point in apologizing, he'd never listen anyway, so why degrade herself any further?

 

She let out a shriek as he grabbed her hair and physically moved her towards the stairs, she winced and grimaced, hearing the thunderous roars of laughter coming from Luke and Mark as she was dragged, stumbling up the staircase after Sikora. What had she done? Dare she believe he was actually going to be nice to her until she'd slapped at his hand? No, that could never be possible, and yet, it was almost believable to some degree.

 

Almost.

 

Sikora hauled her into the bedroom and slammed the door shut, Edith backed away from him as he turned around and looked her over, his head tilted a little.

 

"You're looking kinda round, Edith," he noted of her gently protruding stomach, "are you sick?"

 

Edith rubbed her belly, looking down at it and indeed it looked odd because she was basically quite thin everywhere else, even her gaunt face showed no signs of her having ever been overweight.

 

"I.. I'm pregnant," she admitted to him, swallowing nervously, "it's not a tumor, please.. Don't hurt me."

 

Sikora honestly did not look as though he really cared what it was, which begged the question as to why he'd wondered it in the first place, unless he was worried he might catch something? Edith cursed under her breath, why hadn't she thought of that?? She might have spared herself whatever he'd had in mind for her, but it was too late now, she had already admitted to him the truth and he was stalking towards her again with less hesitation. She didn't bother backing away, what was the use?

 

"Giving up already?" Sikora asked her, stopping right in front of her.

 

"If I ask you not to rape me, would it make any difference?" Edith responded with a sigh. Sikora looked at her with an expression of disappointment, his biggest turn-off was women throwing themselves at him, second to that were women who just would lay there and accept their fate without much of a struggle or protest, unless he was really just trying to upset someone or prove a point.

 

"I suppose not," Sikora scratched his whiskered chin in thought and then smiled wickedly, "then again, I can always save it for fucking your daughter."

 

He laughed at her mortified expression and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him and trying to imagine she was in a better place as he stripped her of her clothing and pushed her down onto the bed. Strangely, he kept his clothes on and she found this both a relief and humiliating because she was so naked and exposed to him, she turned her face away as he began to massage and gently squeeze her breasts.

 

"Hmm, nice and full," he purred, "come on mama.. gimmie some of that milk.. you like that, do you? Getting milked, mama?"

 

She grimaced as she felt the warm liquid begin to leak from her nipples, he grew hard and straddled her, rocking his hips, his erection like a rock rubbing against her clit and she moaned.

 

"Ohh yeah," Sikora leaned down and took one breast into his mouth, humming as he suckled and closed his eyes, still fondling the other breast to encourage more milk to spurt from it, pinching and twisting the nipple until it made her squeak. His fingers became wet with the seepage, he spread it all over her weeping breast to make it slippery and wet, then he moved his mouth across to lick it all over and suckle at it while he fondled the breast he'd previously been sucking on. Edith was embarrassed to find this highly arousing and her pussy grew hot and wet, his hips bucking against her told her that he was finding this just as erotic as she was.

 

"Mmm, mmmph," Sikora hummed against her flesh, gulping her milk greedily and slurping noisily. She could hear him smacking his lips, clearly enjoying himself and she felt his teeth nipping, tugging at her sensitive nipples to further the flow of her breastmilk.

 

"Sikora!" she scolded him through clenched teeth, her hands upon his shoulders and her fingers digging in tightly. He grunted at the pain she was inflicting but it only made him lift his head and let the breast pop out of his mouth, saliva trailing a bridge between his lips and her nipple.

 

"Aw I'm sorry," he apologized, "did you want some?"

 

"What? No, Sikora! N-NO!" Edith protested at last, as he forced her head down painfully and grabbed her breast, shoving it into her mouth.

 

"C'mon mama," Sikora encouraged her, rocking harder against her relenting pussy, "have a suckle, that's the way."

 

She closed her eyes, suckling her own breast and tasting the milk that seeped from her nipple. She whimpered softly, degraded beyond belief, this was utterly humiliating. Sikora bucked so hard against her that Edith wailed, stifled by her breast sucking and her body jolted underneath him, giving way to an intense orgasm that had her moaning and suckling harder until she bit down with a whimper and almost growled with the pleasure. Her face was flushed bright red as he moved away from her a little, then he grabbed her up and forced her onto her hands and knees.

 

"Stay there," he grumbled, "and don't you dare move, y'hear?"

 

She nodded, her juices trickling and seeping between her thighs.

 

Sikora left the room and she felt relieved, until Mark and Luke walked in with big smirks on their faces and got up onto the bed with her, each using one hand to milk her and one hand to fondle and thrust at her soaking wet pussy. Edith cried out, but Sikora had other plans in mind for his day and they did not include her, or Luke or Mark. He had his sights set squarely upon Ethel now.

 

She was just finished drying herself off when he strode into the bathroom, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her bedroom, where she tried to cover herself and this seemed to amuse him greatly. Ethel couldn't help but notice his erection, so he had not raped her mother after all? But why?

 

"What do you want now?" she asked him, irritation clearly evident in her tone.

 

"I'm ready for that show you promised me," Sikora grabbed her and lay her, spreadeagled upon the bed. He slid a chair over and sat down in it, right where he could see every part of her spread pussy.

 

"Nice and slow," he murmured, shifting to release his cock, he began to stroke it gently, his gaze fixated upon her, waiting, impatient, teeth bared slightly.

 

"Do it," he warned her in a half growling tone, ".. **now**."


	9. Bonus Chapter #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jack-sikora.tumblr.com (follow this blog if you love Jack Sikora and are over 18)  
> It's not mine but it's awesome!!

Ethel lay with her legs spread wide open, humiliation seemed to be something Jack really liked to impose upon others and her face burned with embarrassment. Though she refused to look at him, she could still feel his intense gaze on her as she began to try and get herself in the mood by cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples. She squeezed them firmly, whimpering as one hand slid down over her bare stomach and caressed the soft mound of hair that met with her fingers. She'd done this before, who hadn't? She just didn't appreciate the damned audience.

 

Sikora thumbed and teased the slit of his cock, giving the head a firm squeeze as he watched her. His gaze darkened, intent on taking his time just as he'd instructed her to do. His free hand moved to cup and fondle his scrotum, the damp weights were moist with arousal perspiration and his heart beat faster in excitement at both the display and his own expert touching. He really liked to watch but he wasn't very patient in these things and it wouldn't be easy for him to stay where he was for too long, he may just end up ravaging the poor woman all over again if he couldn't contain himself.

 

This was a worry for Ethel, she was already terrified and thinking that he might rape her once more was enough to make her sniffle. The noise excited Jack, causing him to hum and remind her that he was there, not that she was having any trouble remembering it. Ethel's fingers slid over her clitoris and trailed slowly along her slit, parting the lips and slipping two of the slender digits inside. Cold fingers met with warm, moist walls and she moaned, arching her back gently and relaxing her thighs completely open. Her thumb moved to press firmly upon her clit, slicking around it in purposeful circles until she located the sweet spot just there, rubbing it until she was soaking her fingers with a steady stream of cum. Her hand moved to thrust a third finger inside, she pursed her lips shut tight but she couldn't hold them closed for long and began to mewl softly. It made her face flush all the more, because she knew he would really enjoy hearing her getting into it. 

 

Jack was working his cock faster, using the drizzling precum from his tip to lubricate his shaft and help ease the friction to something slicker and more pleasurable. He sat with an expression of fierceness and determination, Ethel couldn't resist a glance towards him and she moaned at the sight that met her half closed eyes. His long, thick shaft stood fully erect, straining and rigid, glistening with his cum and tormented by deft fingers that barely ghosted the twitching length when Jack thought he might climax and then squeezed and pumped hard when he knew it was safer to do so. She turned her face away, squeezing her breast hard as she slipped in a fourth finger, bucking hard into her hand now and breathing audibly in loud, trembling gasps. 

 

Sikora finally abandoned his post, pushing up from the chair and letting his pants drop to the floor. He walked over to the bed and climbed towards her on all fours, suddenly reefing her hand away and she took in a loud, sharp gasp! 

 

"NO!" she cried out, as she felt his scratchy beard brushing against her soft thighs, "oh God, please NO! NO!"

 

He pushed his head down lower and flicked out his tongue, licking her clit relentlessly so that she bucked with each motion of the hot, wet muscle slicking against her now overly sensitive clit. Ethel whimpered and cried out long and loud, announcing her release as Jack pulled her pussy into his mouth and suckled it, humming as she squirted and he drank of her juices, massaging her knees. She quivered and moaned, feeling trapped and helpless, her fluids drenching his beard to nearly a glazed look and his loud slurping and lip smacking further served to heat up her already red face. She felt angry and clawed at the sheets, hot tears stung her eyes and then briefly burned her cheeks as they slid out to greet the room. Sikora eventually lifted his head and he licked his dripping lips, Ethel looked away from his gloating expression and grit her teeth.

 

"Pig," she spoke with angry sobs, "you're a PIG!"

 

She sat up to slap him but he deflected her wrist too quickly and soon had her flipped onto her stomach. Sikora pulled at her hips until she was prostrated, then he delved his tongue into the open slit from behind, spanking her ass cheek until his handprint would remain there even after he would have stopped. Ethel cried out and moaned, scrambling to claw her way towards the wall in front of her but the more she squirmed, the better his tongue fucking felt and she reached down to finger her clit, sobbing and mewling as she shuddered, bucked and jolted helplessly into another orgasm that left her collapsed upon the bed, struggling to catch her breath.

Keeping her legs spread open was Jack's favorite way of making sure a woman felt utterly exposed and defenseless, so he would not let her close her legs and he let his fingers dip and glide over her pulsing, dripping honeypot and all she could do was moan pitifully and beg for him to please stop. Yet it was such sweet torture and she felt herself wet and hot, her body demanding more despite her mind cringing from the entire scene. It was unnerving that he hadn't spoken throughout the entire session, though he now moved to pull her onto her back and forced a tongued kiss to her mouth that made her gag with revolt at the taste of herself. His wet beard felt disgusting on her face, slick with her juices sopping from his chin in long, slimy tendrils. Ethel felt his hand come to grasp her throat tightly, so she had to oblige him and his tongue dominated hers during the roughly sensual kiss that left her breathless as he finally tore himself away from her and straddled her chest. Ethel turned her face to the side, just as he squirted and came all over her face, neck and breasts. She sighed, exhausted and given up, laying there defeated with squinting eyes and parted lips with slackened jaw. She drooled and moaned, her voice cracking dryly and Sikora got down off the bed to stand back and admire his handiwork.

 

"You're such a delight, Ethel," he spoke with a smile as he shook his head, "I almost feel guilty."

 

"Guilty?" Ethel turned towards him and peered through the white stains on her flushed face, "about raping me?"

 

"Hm? Oh.. No, not that," Sikora laughed gently, "I almost feel guilty about having to shoot you, princess."

 

"Sh-Shoot me?!" Ethel gasped and weakly tried to sit up, "b-but whatever for?!"

 

Sikora put his pants on, taking his gun from the holster and aiming it at her. She heard it click into readiness and shut her eyes tightly, whimpering and shaking as she tried to mentally prepare herself for the worst.

 

"Please!" Ethel begged him, "I don't wanna die!"

 

Sikora lowered the gun just a little.

 

"I've had my fun," he said bluntly with a casual shrug, "what use are ya to me now? What can you do fer me that no other whore bitch can?"

 

Ethel fell silent as she thought, trying to buy herself some time but Sikora raised his pistol at her once again and she had trouble focusing. What did men even want these days? Someone like Sikora, what would he like to have that only she could give him?

 

"A son!" Ethel spoke as if it was a brilliant idea.

 

"What?" Sikora squinted at how dumb that sounded to him.

 

"I can give you a son," Ethel explained, "w-we'll get married! Start a family.."

 

"I don't know what kinda storytales you been told," Jack responded with disinterest, "but settling down to a family life just ain't fer me."

 

He aimed at her one last time.

 

"Try again.." he warned her, "and this time, act like yer life depends on it.. 'cause it kinda does at this point."


	10. Bonus Chapter #6

"I know I'm worth more to you alive than I am dead, Sikora," Ethel spoke firmly, though her voice shook with nerves at the gun being directly aimed at her forehead.

 

Sikora uttered a soft laugh, genuinely amused by her response.

 

"Now how do you figure that?" he wondered, "keeping in mind, this is yer last chance to sway me."

 

Ethel swallowed a lump in her throat, took a deep breath and hoped for the best. Perhaps if she appealed to his logic, maybe he would let her live.

 

"You like this town, right?" Ethel chose her words as carefully as her frightened mind would allow her, "if you shoot me, you'd have to leave right now. A-Also, I can ride a horse. And shoot a rifle and I might add that I'm a pretty good shot."

 

Sikora sneered at her.

 

"Those ain't too ladylike," he commented, lowering his gun, "but I do like this place. It'd be a real shame to have to leave just yet, I suppose you're right. Looks like you get to live a while longer."

 

Ethel slowly let out a long and deep sigh, maybe it would have been better to just let him fire away at her but she had to think of her poor mother and the new baby. She couldn't just give up on them and abandon them now, they needed her. With Edith's husband out of the picture, Ethel would have to step up and help more around the home. Maybe even go hunting for skins and meat, they had to earn a living somehow and it wasn't really easy for a woman to get paid work around this era. Now that she thought about it, Ethel hadn't heard from her mother since Sikora had returned from upstairs. She turned her gaze towards him, feeling exposed since he was already dressed and just staring down at her by now. 

 

"Please," she spoke softly, "where is my mother? What's become of her?"

 

Up to this point, Sikora hadn't really given Edith another thought. He knew she wouldn't be left alone until he actually went upstairs and ordered his men to stop, the question lingered though, did he really want to be bothered with that?

 

"She's getting acquainted with my boys," Sikora answered her at last, the filthy grin on his face just made Ethel shudder and tears sprang freshly into her eyes all over again. 

 

"You have to call them off," Ethel told him firmly, she felt sick to her guts, "make them stop!"

 

"What's wrong, sweet heart?" Sikora wondered, "you wanna get to know them a bit more yourself?"

 

"God no," Ethel shuddered with disgust, "getting to know you is bad enough."

 

She scowled at him and Sikora hesitated just for the briefest of moments, it was almost like she'd imagined it but Ethel could have sworn she saw a flicker of hurt in his expression. She blinked and it was gone just like that, she couldn't be absolutely certain it'd been there at all, because he was just smirking at her now as if she'd said something amusing. Ethel refused to believe what she thought she had just seen and dismissed it as pure fantasy, her mind was just trying to cope with the situation and humanize this beast but she would not fall for it.

 

"Well I had no idea you felt that way," Sikora spoke as if he were actually surprised, "tell ya what, I just won't bother you anymore, how's that sound?"

 

Ethel lifted her brows, surely she was just daydreaming by now?

 

"What's the catch?" she asked him, casting him a sideways glance of mistrust.

 

"No catch," Sikora held up his hands, "I swear, I won't bother you again."

 

Ethel looked on in disbelief as Sikora left her bedroom, she was still stuck here until he left but could he honestly keep his hands off her? And why would he? There had to be an ulterior motive, it was too easy and too good to be true. Was he going to continue abusing her mother instead? Hopefully not, but she wouldn't put it past him. Slowly, she got to her feet and her legs wobbled weakly as she made her way back into the washroom to clean herself up.

 

Sikora went upstairs to finally go and check on Edith, he figured those boys should have been done with her by now and yet they hadn't emerged from the bedroom since he'd left them up there some hours ago. He pushed open the door and leaned against the frame, just watching silently and with an intent expression. His interest in the scene was casual, but such a sight could not go without requiring a more focused stare for a little while. Luke and Mark had the woman on all fours, as they had when Sikora left them to it. Only now Luke was fucking her in the ass, while Mark lay underneath her and fucked her pussy. Mark was suckling at her breasts, squeezing them and licking them at his leisure. Luke was giving the already red raw ass a firm spanking, Edith seemed to have given up and barely even yelped at this point. Her head was tilted to one side, her eyes glazed over and simply stared straight ahead. When it became obvious that the two men had released inside of her, Sikora pushed away from the door and stepped into the room. 

 

Mark pulled out of Edith and sat back up against the bed frame, sighing softly and grinning with satisfaction. Luke seemed intent on going again, but Sikora shook his head and Luke reluctantly pulled out of Edith as well. Sikora had no idea what all they had done to her in those few hours, but she looked defeated and almost completely oblivious to the fact that it was over at long last. Sikora gestured to the door and both men gathered up their clothes, heading out of the room and closing the door behind themselves. Sikora then sat down slowly on the edge of the bed, waving his hand in front of Edith's eyes and snapping his fingers. Edith suddenly startled and blinked, looking at him as if coming out of a daze.

 

"Edith?" Sikora ventured.

 

"What.. What happened?" Edith asked him, her body now trembling as she curled up and pulled the blankets over herself.

 

"Ya went all catatonic on my boys," Sikora told her, "I can't have that happening, it ain't no fun. Now you're gonna have to make it up to 'em later."

 

He stood up and Edith broke down into huge, deep sobs, Sikora left the room and wandered back downstairs.

 

"Nobody touches the daughter," Sikora instructed them, "understand?"

 

Luke and Mark nodded, knowing fully well that if they disobeyed, there were two bullets in that there gun with their names on them.

 

*

 

Three days passed since then and Sikora remained true to his word. Ethel was not touched by any of the men but her mother was repeatedly abused and raped, they were careful not to harm her in any way that might cause her any stress or damage to her unborn baby and after a while, Edith got used to it in a sense and it slowly began to stop bothering her. She started to settle into the mindset that since she couldn't control nor change her situation, she might as well stop rebelling against it and simply accept it. After all, they wouldn't be here forever, would they? 

 

As calm as her mother might be, Ethel was in a much different state. She was constantly having urges and sexual desires towards Sikora, though she was loathe to admit it or even mention it to anyone. She couldn't find time to herself to self pleasure, because she was always being watched by Sikora or one of his hounds, so she was just growing more and more pent up with needing and wanting. At the table, she would rub her thighs together and try to wriggle some friction onto herself between her legs but it was no use. Even when she bathed, Sikora was there to keep an eye on her. He always looked so disinterested, so calm and easily not affected by the lack of being able to touch her. It was downright frustrating! 

 

One night, when everyone was asleep in their beds, Ethel crept out of her bedroom and into the living room to find Sikora still up and awake. He did not turn to look at her, though she wore nothing at all and had been surprised to find herself alone because Sikora had been right there by her side when she had fell asleep. Finally, Sikora seemed to notice her and he patted his thigh, smiling at her as if victory was his.

 

"C'mon darlin'," he coaxed her, "come sit in daddy's lap."

 

Ethel hesitated and Sikora's gaze raked down over her naked body, his grin was broader now.

 

"I know you want to, little girl," Sikora goaded her some more, "I can see the excitement drippin' down yer thighs."


End file.
